Khongsawat Brothers
コンサワット・兄弟 |image= Konsawatto_brothers.jpg |nationality=Thai |occupation= |position= |other_names=Sepak Takraw Brothers |relationships = |first_appearance= |current_level_1=U-22 |current_team_1=U-22 Thailand |past_level_1=U-20 |past_team_1=Thailand Youth }}The (コンサワット・兄弟 konsawatto kyōdai) are the main pivot players of Thailand Youth. Description Falan and his brothers, the tall Sakun and the small Chana had been playing sepak takraw since their childhood. The three of them have won numerous sepak takraw titles in Thailand. Biography Battle of World Youth arc Before the Asian preliminaries Despite all the titles the brothers won, they are interested in excel at soccer, as even though they have the potential to become the best in the world, sepak takraw is not a well known sport, while soccer is enjoyed all over the world; therefore, by winning the World Cup, one can really be "the best in the world". As they are attached to each other, his brothers also switch to soccer to help him realize his dream. Their father doesn't want to approve this though, and they have to made a promise, that if they couldn't qualify for the World Youth, they have to give up on soccer. As they start soccer, they have difficulties with contact play, since in sepak takraw the court is separated. However, by training with Singprasert Bunnag, litte by little they get used to it. It is also since then that they know Bunnag's dream is no different from theirs. Some days before the preliminaries, Thailand Youth has a match against Thailand national team. During the match, the brothers use one of their sepak takraw techniques, the Sepak Takraw Shot, and later, a footage of this match is sent to Japan youth by Taro Misaki. Thailand, the group favorite For the first round of the Asian preliminaries, the matches of Group "D" will be held in Japan. As for the group teams, as well as Tsubasa Ozora, all arrive in Narita Airport, and the Khongsawat brothers send a ball to the Japanese pro star, with a message written in Thai reading: "Japan won't win, it'll be us, Thailand". During the first two matches, the brothers score numerous goals, allowing Thailand to win both matches with a two-digit score (which means, ten to more goals). Thailand vs Japan In their last match against Japan, the Khongsawat brothers use their cooperative play from the very start, and eventually they unleash their Sepak Takraw Shot. However, the shot is defeated by a twin volley counter block from Tsubasa and Ishizaki, as Japan Youth already studied their footage. Not only that, Tsubasa with a combi play with Nitta opens the score from the following counter attack. This leaves the brothers greatly shocked. Aftewards, Tsubasa has problems facing Bunnag despite easily dribbling the brothers. The brothers only recover after Bunnag tell them his deduction about how Japan were already informed about their shot. Upon knowing that, they decide to freely use all of their techniques to bring down Japan. They even equalize in the blink of an eye with their Great Air Rolling Spike against Morisaki, which is also what they used in the airport earlier. Soon, the brothers have a second scoring chance. Falan gets in position for an overhead kick, but as libero Jun Misugi gets in his way, he quickly switches to a Tapping Spike, allowing Sakun to score the reversing goal. Later on, Thailand scores their third goal at the 25th minute, with Sakun's Scissors Spike from Falan's high ball. Even so, defender Kishida is heavily bruised for blocking with a diving header against Sakun, and then Tsubasa is hardly bruised as well on his forehead for a do-or-die-trying header against Bunnag which resulted uneffective. Taking advantaged of an unconscious Tsubasa, Bunnag then scores the fourth goal with a Power Shot, giving Thailand a 4-1 lead. Despite that, Japan doesn't seem to give up, therefore Thailand attempts to get a fifth goal. However, this time Morisaki stops both Khongsawat brothers Great Air Rolling Spike and Bunnag's shot. Just after that, Genzo Wakabayashi of All Japan enters the field together with a recovered Tsubasa who had medical attention. As Thailand is awarded a free kick, the brothers and Bunnag set up a Triple Overhead inside the penalty area, as they know about Wakabayashi's SGGK legend. However, Wakabayashi still foresees the technique, and defends (even if he can only punchs all shots due to his previous injuries on Europe). Later, the three do continuous shots, with Falan attempts to score with his Tapping Spike, but again, Wakabayashi defends. Unable to score, Thailand even let Midfield's dynamo Shingo Aoi, who enters during the last minutes of first half, scoring a goal by running 50 meters and with a pass of Tsubasa by doing a running Slider Shot. As the second half begins, Japan quickly scores another goal with a spectacular Twin Overhead Shot as Bunnag is having trouble stopping the newly formed duo Tsubasa and Aoi (both using their well learnt Brazilian and Italian techniques), Falan and his brothers come back to help with the defense. Despite that, Tsubasa was alerted from Aoi to do a back pass to Misugi (who wanted to compensate for his previous failures as Japan libero) and managing to equalize with a spectacular Drive Shot. Not accepting this result, Thailand goes for an all out attack. The Khongsawat brothers unleash their last weapon, the Rocket Cannon with Chana as the "cannon ball" himself (to make a 100% chance of scoring), however it is stopped by the effort from both Wakabayashi and Aoi who did a do-or-die-trying diving header towards the goal pole. Despite that, he still recovers and runs again 50 meters to counter attack together with his other teammates, and, with a pass from Tsubasa he did his Nutmeg shot which was blocked outside the field and Takasugi managed to get a throw-in to Tsubasa, who does a Drive Pass directly to Shingo, and finally manages to score the victorious goal with a Roverciata Nutmeg shot to Bunnag, eliminating Thailand and classifying to the Second Asian Preliminaries round. Aftermath As they did not fulfill their promise to their father, the brothers are ready to stop soccer. However, their father realizes their dream and motivation after seeing they play, and allows them to continue soccer, saying that they shouldn't give up just because of one loss. Golden-23 arc In the Golden-23 arc, Thaïland was in the same group as Japan in the 2nd round of the Asian qualifiers for the Madrid olympics. They were part of the U-22 Thailand that participated in the preliminaries for the Madrid Olympics. In the second round, they lost to U-22 Japan twice, easily beaten by Misaki (sans Tsubasa or Hyuga) by 0-2 at home and by 0-3 away. Still, they were for the last round of the Olympic asian qualifiers (with 10 points after 6 matches) by being 2nd of their group. Rising Sun arc Even though Falan and the brothers do not make an appearance, it is revealed that U-22 Thailand could not make it past the third round of the Asian preliminaries. Trivia *In the Latin American dub, they are known as Hermanos Wong and Hermanos del Centauro (The Brothers of the Centaur). In the Italian dub, their surname is translated as Konsawat (which is just an actual Thai surname) and for most European countries they are named Konsawatt. Techniques Aerial shots * Daikuchu Rolling Spike'which stands for "Great Air" (all 3) * 'Rocket Cannon'''Their trump card technique. (all 3) * '''Scissors Spike (Falan & Sakun) * Sepak Takraw Shot (all 3) * Tapping Spike (Falan) * Triple Overhead (all 3) Gallery |-|J= Konzawattos (J).jpg|Khongsawat Brothers Bunnark and Konsawatto Brothers.jpg|Bunnag & Khongsawat Brothers |-|J (2)= Konsawatto brothers (Dream Team).jpg|Get in the Tomorrow|link=Dream Team Bunnark (Dream Team).jpg|Get in the Tomorrow|link=Dream Team |-|Art= Thailand U16 (CTZ) 1.png|Thailand Jr. Youth (GMO) Chana Thailand U16 (CTZ) 1.png|Chana Khongsawat |-|Manga= Konsawatto_brothers_2.jpg|The Brothers (manga) U22_Thailand_(Konsawatto).jpg|U-22 Thailand Notes de:U19 Thailand Category:Groups